


Iceman stare

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Mycroft Holmes, Flirting, How Do I Tag, M/M, they met again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: When they were young they were friends. Now Lestrade and Mycroft met again.I'm suck at summaries... sorry





	Iceman stare

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, every mistake is mine.
> 
> As always every kudos and comment is welcomed

Lestrade’s complete floor waited for the DI to arrive back in fear. Earlier today he locked a junkie in a cell and firmly ordered the desk sergeant to call him whenever somebody was there to bail the him out. The sergeant called two hours later when Lestrade was in his lunch break. The man who wanted his brother to be released was led to the bullpen where Lestrade’s team worked. Donovan tried to ease the situation a bit offering coffee but the man in three piece suit just raised one eyebrow and Sally retreated in a silent hope that she still have a job tomorrow as a detective sergeant and not as a traffic-cop .

 

Lestrade was on his way back to the station when his phone rang.

“Almost there, Sally.”

“Good, hurry up boss. The chief super is here and he looks scared, well everybody looks scared to be honest.”

“Why?”

“The man who is here for the junkie, some sort of big fish, a government man. And he is really not impressed that he has to wait. Even a chief is afraid of him.”

“Alright, I’m in the building, don’t worry.”

 

“I can assure you Mr. Holmes that Inspector Lestrade will be here shortly. I apologise for the delay.” the chief superintendent tried to act like he didn’t pray in his head for his job too. He fidgeted with his hands and his eyes jumped between Mr. Holmes and the man’s PA.

“Thank you Mr. Hopkins.”

“Ah finally.” Hopkins felt a little relief as Lestrade walked out of the lift, reading a file not looking up from it as he approached the group.

“At least Inspector.” greeted him the man cutting off the chief super and address the DI “I am here to take my brother home. I would really appreciate if you fill the necessary paperwork so I could return to my work.”

“Yeah sure just let me…” Lestrade finally looked up at the man at began to laugh

Very loudly. The full belly type of laugh.

At that even the man’s PA looked up with surprise. She never once looked up from her phone since they were in the bull pen. Yes. The Inspector laughing at her boss.

 “Are… are you finished?” asked Mr. Holmes

“I’m sorry… yeah I’m fine. Sorry but they called me that here is a bloke to bail the junkie out and he is intimidating as hell and that I have to hurry as they all fear that they didn’t have a job at the end of a day. I didn’t expect you Mike.”

“To inform you Gregory, I could be very intimidating.”

“Sure you do” Greg just smiled at him

The man looked at him with cold blueish grey eyes and the new wave of fear run through of everybody, the chief super disappeared in hope he would be spared.

“Oh, so you successfully apply the iceman stare. Come to my office.” he waited as Mycroft and his PA walked in his office to shoot a glare to his co-workers “Back to work everybody.”

“Please do call me Mycroft and this is Anthea, my assistant.”

Greg flashed a smile at Mycroft and Anthea witnessed for the first time in her life her boss blushing.

“So, what can I do for you, Mike?” he walked to his desk to put down the file he was reading

“Mycroft”

“Well, if you say so.”

“I… I. my brother, Sherlock is in your cell I want him out of it.”

“You know Mike, I think you have to rephrase this one perhaps. I think it should sound as a request and not an order.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m not your minion Mike.”

“I know that.”

“So?” he crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Mycroft to say something with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you be so kind, Gregory, and released my little brother?”

“Sure, was it so hard?”

“No.” he definitely didn’t huff. Mycroft Holmes did not huff, that kind of behaviour is undignified.

“What do you do in the evening?”

“What?”

“Never mind” Greg looked at Anthea. “Anthea, right? Hi.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Call me Greg, I hope we will talk a lot in the future. So, is your boss free this evening, so I could take him out on a date or any other evening?”

Anthea was good at her job so she just blinked a few before checking Mycroft schedule in her phone. “He can meet you at seven if it suits you.”

“Perfect” he winked at her before turned back to Mycroft and flashed a big grin at him.

“Mycroft, would you like to have dinner with me?”

“I… why?”

“Because I wanted to ask you out but I had a boyfriend, well… sort of, and when he finally was in the same town as me, we broke up but you disappeared.”

“I got a job in Langley.”

“Langley? CIA?”

“Yes”

“Sir!” It seemed this police officer will cause her more job, well he will cause her entertainment too as Mycroft’s unusual behaviour anything to go by…

“Oh… No, not CIA just a… erm…”

“Don’t worry, Mike, I always knew you would be some hush hush government spy slash world leader one day.”

“I only occupy a minor position in the British Government.” he lied

“Sure you do” Greg’s grin just grew during the conversation “Let me guess… I’d say transport or traffic?”

“Traffic”

“Good for you. What do you say, dinner?”

“Alright”

“Brilliant. Anthea, would you be a doll and send me the details where and when I could pick your boss up?” he handed her his card

“Of course.”

“And give him a scotch or something, I think he needs it.”

“Will do, Greg.” she began to type on her phone and bit her lower lip to prevent a smile that threaten to form quite some time now

“Thanks. What was it? Sherlock?”

“Yes

“You can meet him at the reception desk, I phone ahead but you have to wait a bit. You don’t have to bail him out really, he is not under arrest. He just annoyed a hell out of me this morning. And my team wanted to punch him, all of them, so it was the safer, plus he was high…” he trailed off.

“Yes, well… thank you Gregory.”

“It’s nothing. See you later Mike.”

They waited for Sherlock who simply strode past them and disappeared without a word. Once in the car Anthea lowered her phone and looked at Mycroft amused.

“Not a word, my dear.”

“I definitely won’t forget how I met him.”

“He can leave an interesting first impression in people it seems.”

“You were impressed when you met him?”

“He was a guitarist in a band. I went a bit people-watch to a concert they played. He was good, the band was not so much, but he is a good guitarist.”

“You met with him at a concert…”

“Sort of… I was out for a smoke and he joined me. I think he just wanted to be a bit alone in the break”

“You think?” Anthea asked incredulously

“I can’t read him, not properly.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I talked to him, and eventually we became… friends if you like.”

“When was it?”

“I was 21 he was 24. Just a PC and a few weeks later I went to Langley.”

“And the stare?”

“I could look at anybody with the ‘iceman stare’ as Gregory likes to call it, since I was five.”

“Expect him?”

“Yes, he is an anomaly more way than not.”

“He fascinates you.”

“Of course he does.”

“Well, today you looked at him with that stare.”

“Indeed and it’s accomplished nothing.”

“Well you got a date out of it.”

 “Don’t you have something to do?”


End file.
